With conventional radio receivers, when a listener is to tune in to a desired channel, the listener is required to perform manipulation for setting a received frequency to the frequency of the desired channel, entailing the problem of the cumbersome manipulation.
Already known are radio receivers which has a preset function for tuning in, with easy manipulation, to a channel out of a plurality of desired channels preset by a listener in advance.
Already known as a radio receiver having a preset function are a radio receiver provided with a plurality of preset keys and a radio receiver provided with a preset-up-key and a preset-down-key. In a radio receiver provided with a plurality of preset keys, a channel is registered for each preset key in advance. When a desired channel is to be tuned in, a preset key for the desired channel is manipulated to tune in to the channel with ease. On the other hand, in a radio receiver provided with a preset-up-key and a preset-down-key, these keys are manipulated repeatedly to set a channel forward until a received channel is changed over to an intended channel, whereby the desired channel can be tuned in with ease.
However, with the radio receiver having a plurality of preset keys, a device body is required to be provided with preset keys. This causes a higher cost and may make the device body greater in size. Further, in the case where the listener does not remember a channel registered for each preset key, the listener cannot tune in to a desired channel with one manipulation of one preset key. In this case the listener is required to manipulate a plurality of preset keys consecutively until the desired channel is tuned in, hence entailing the problem of cumbersome procedure and taking much time until the desired channel is tuned in.
Furthermore, with the radio receiver provided with a preset-up-key and a preset-down-key, the listener is required to repeat key-manipulation until the received channel is changed over to the intended channel, hence giving rise of the problem of cumbersome procedure and taking much time until the intended channel is tuned in.